Alex mercer vs james heller
by MONSTER FOX RULEZ
Summary: Its about to guys trying to kill one another


Alex mercer vs James heller

James was in the army and wen he came home on day from the army their was his wife dead on the floor then when he turned around there wasthe killer Alex mercer so heller chased merscer then a thing with his dna attack him so heller keap jabing him with a 12 inch blade then a a hellercopter came to pick up heller but mercer jump out of a building and ninja kick the hellercopter out of the air then Alex injected heller with some of his gens then heller was out not knowing what happened to him all he new he was in a lab being tested on so they released the monsters on heller then heller said screw all this shit you sciences are dead so heller picked up a monster and throw it at the glass and jump up into the both and kicked a scientist against the wall and kill him then he grabbed a scientist and consumed him so he could have his body then he left the place to go after mercer right wen he left the scientist that he kick go up and said if u go after mercer u will die and heller saw a gun with ammo in it and pick it up and shot the scientist till he fell then he said shut the hell up u bitch then he decided to keep the gun when he walk outside there were army people around him & in the dead middle was he Sargent Rico knowing he was weak heller went for the middle of the people Rico new heller was going after him so heller jump onto Rico beat the hell out of him and rico kick him of him and ran for it then one of the men said r u ok hellerand he had claws so he turned around and said say hi to satan for me you god dam mother fucker and killed the person then he kept moving till he had answers he killed people while he was doing it when he was about to kill this one person he had sex with her and then killed her and then a giant big ass worm came out and he started fighting the worm a giant ogre came up and killed the worm and ate it and disappeared then heller saw a army based and sayed what the hell so as he was walking to it a army guy sayed halt then heller throw the army guy back and the car be hide him blew up the he ran in and started killing people and they said release the sword man so they did and hear came a guy with 6 arms with swords in all hand then they started fighting heller pick up a car and throw it at the blade guy but that did not hurt him at all but heller was ready so the blade guy jumped and heller jumped up and caught him then heller took the blade guy to the highest point of the city and said GO TO HELL so with the blade guys fighting for his life it was not enough to stop heller so heller tombstone the blade guy with blood every wear so heller took the swords and made one big ass sword and became more of a bad ass then he say another Sargent named coal so to get to coal he would have to fight 1000 guys with armer and blades but heller said bring it on you assholes they one by one they fell to heller by his massive power when he got to coal coal had powers electric powers that is so they went at it like no other would imagine but heller would barley win then he consumed him then he said holy shit I have electric powers so he new he was ready for mercer so the SHOW DOWN was about to begin ALEX MERCER VS SERGEANT JAMES HELLER :D

When they meet up Alex said u real think u can beat ME

James ya I think I can kick your ass mercer your an ass for killed my family you bitch

So the SHOW DOWN BEGAIN alex and james were so even match that mercer messed up just a bit so heller took his sword and cut his arms and legs but arms were nothing but legs were something else so dips came out of his legs and claws were his hand so he said beat me now you bitch do they went at it but mercer cut off one of his arms so he could have a blade then they went at it again then heller smashed mercer into the air wend he came down heller said thunder com down and kill mercer so here came the thunder and strike mercer but fire came out and protected mercer so it went fist to fist blade to blade claws to claws then heller did the same as before then thunder came down and killed mercer and heller went down to then out of no wear the jackass of rico to heller then hell just had enought stresnth to pick up rico and consume him so he went to wear mercer was then with a the strengh he had left he opend a gate to hell then he sayed i am taking u with me so he threw mercer down but he came bak up so with the portell to hell opend they bagan to fight again so with only fist to fist mercer forgot about heller gun then heller pulled it out and shoot mercer thfn with mercer close to the edge he threw the gun at mercer thinking it would knock down mercer to hell buy mercer ducked then heller new wat to do he speard mercer and him to hell never to see again

The End

Thanks for reading guy take care of yourself


End file.
